Loneliness, Kingdom and Country of
by FlushedDeck
Summary: Canada has always had a problem; no one seems to remember him. At all. He doesn't know why and probably never will- or at least he wasn't supposed to. The young nation is actually phasing out of existence. It's a problem that his other self wants to solve. One that while trying to fix remakes the world. Remakes it so differently that it leaves Canada stranded up high in the clouds.
1. The Beginning of the End

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters._

* * *

_There once was a place that was filled with plague and death; a place the sun never seemed to appear. Its inhabitants fought and cried out for many, many years. They wanted a change in the world so one may smile once again. So one might have a chance in life -to live-, then and only then._

_People searched and searched to find a solution to their woes. They finally found it, no __**Them**__, in the form of foes. These people hated everyone, especially themselves- they were the reason for the pain and the death. It was all of their faults for __**They **__were the ones who were them and hadn't done anything yet._

_**They **__were forced to take their own lives as punishment for the people who had been lost already. The world then faltered- it was no longer steady. Without the embodiments in the dying world there was no way for it to continue its life. It ended, despite all of its strife. _

_ The world was reborn a new with another chance at life. Another chance to make everything right. There were still many conflicts for humanity had much- so much to learn. They kept growing and advancing at every drop and every turn._

_ Soon more embodiments appeared, much more calm compared to the first. Even so they kept fighting in order to quench their thirst. They wanted more land, more power, and more people to control. However, this mindset took its toll._

_**They**__ watched as they died off one by one, each less significant than the last. Finally someone emerged that would not be stuck in the dying past. A young boy at the time at the far end of the Silk Road grew. He stayed around longer and became stronger than anyone else new._

_ The new ones, the ones who would stay, soon began to appear. Finally, __**They**__ whispered, the new dawn was here._

_ A boy with a heart of ice. A boy with a laugh not quite so nice. Two sides of the same coin; one north one south. One who never seemed to stop running his whimsical mouth._

_ They became countries; they became the ones __**They**__ never were. _

_ They still continued to hunger for war. Still continued to fight, even once they were sore. Then came the dawn of the New World, a land of purity and their second chance. Really, only one for those known as Great Britain and France._

_ Twin boys wove from the land, woven from innocents and gold were found. These beauties, these children, left the colonizers dumfound. One was strong, bright, brave, and could even lift an ox. The other was calm, quiet, and yet still sly like a fox._

_ They grew up is did everything else._

_For one was born in the bright field of new hope and boundless energy. Daring to go where no others had gone to before, pushing passed all set limits; for he wanted to be free. The other was born in the calm changing of the seasons, in peace, and of something new. He earned his keep, earned his freedom; he earned his title true_

_ One that had a smile like the sun; he was always seen and always good fun. The other however, did not have such a good run. He was overshadowed by his other half; by the one he called his brother. Perhaps that is the way the Earth wanted it for she was their mother. _

_ They were only two pieces of a puzzle of a story told to you and me. However, some might say they were the most important part you see. __**They**__ believed it to be true. The fact the North American siblings were the key or perhaps the clue._

_**They**__ kept watch for years and years and years. They suffered through all of the pain, the wars, and all of the tears. They watched as the world kept spinning, as those on the ground kept looking to the sky. They kept looking, pleading, and begging even as their own world kept passing them by._

_ They looked to the heavens for answers, for the way they should behave, act, and simply be. __**They**__ soon realized something for it was not that hard to see. If it was true people would look to __**Them**__ for advice while they were against all odds. _

_ That would make __**Them**__ gods._

* * *

_Click. Click. Click. Click._

'_Oh no it's __**fine**__ just send Allen to do all of the watching for today!'_

_Click. Click. Click._

'_Not like he has a life up on this stupid fucking cloud castle that he pays attention to oh no.'_

_Click. Click. _

_What the fuck ever Oliver. I better get bonus points seeing is how I finally got something accomplished._

Allen let out a huff getting annoyed at his own noises echoing off the walls. He really loved these boots, he did. They were extremely comfortable and smelt like the fresh earth. He usually didn't mind their clicking noises either but he was trying to listen to his own pissed off thoughts and it was getting rather hard to do so when all you could hear was those echoing clicks bouncing off high ceilinged hallways.

"You'd think the way some people have been dismissin' me lately that the only thing I did was sit around and jerk off all damn day," he muttered darkly under his breath. He let out another deep exhale of breath striding under another archway.

He looked up trying not to let a groan pass by his lips. There his brother was in all his glory sitting up on a throne staring at the ceiling like it had every answer to the universe. Allen just shook his head and kept walking.

"Yo James, Matt, whatever the fuck you want to be called today, I've gotta surprise for you!" he called over cupping his hands in front of his mouth. Allen grinned as the other jumped -even if only slightly- at the booming echo it caused.

"What is it?" the other asked once his 'brother' was closer.

"You know how we've been trying to find your influence or whatever," Allen began flopping over into the others lap. He had been standing all day so in all honesty he didn't care if the other didn't want him to do this. He would drape his whole body over the other -he could go screw.

A grunt was the received response.

"Yeah well, he was never actually missing."

The others head snapped with a faint cracking noise to face the other completely. "What."

It wasn't a question. Allen shifted nervously crossing his legs. "He kind of, how do I put this, accidentally phases out of existence from time to time."

"Accidentally phases out of existence," he other repeated with slightly narrowed eyes. "Can I ask how we never noticed?"

"Because when he does do this we can't really see him. At all, so."

"And when he isn't phased out?"

"It happens too quickly to be able to identify him I suppose? I usually am not looking for him 'cause I watch over burger breath but we found him now so that's all that counts right?"

Allen was soon unceremoniously shoved off of the slightly larger mans lap with a _[very manly]_ squeak. He looked back up at the other flipping him off with a growl. "Show me him."

"You sure?" he asked dusting his backside off grumbling under his breath.

"Yes," there was a pause before a small smile made its way to the blonds usually rather stiff face, ", yes I am sure."

* * *

Canada let out an annoyed huff as he made his way towards the meeting hall. The nations who were members of the UN were meeting in New York today. They generally met up at different unrecorded places at random times, unlike their bosses who would go to different places all around the globe when they needed to. It had been held in Berlin last time and he had a feeling Germany was probably still pissed off because of what happened to the table; or what happened _on_ it then how it broke.

He was supposed to have had breakfast with his brother earlier but America had been a no show. Either he was going to be late _[like usual]_ and couldn't make it to breakfast or he had forgotten about inviting Canada out to have breakfast in the first place.

Either was equally likely to happen so he had just had some coffee, a bagel, and left.

"I swear Kuma, he is going to get in trouble today one way or another," he muttered to his small friend shifting him in his arms. The bear looked up at the others face licking under the others chin trying give a slight comfort.

"He's just an ass."

Canada smiled a bit at that shaking his head slightly, "I suppose."

"Who are you again?"

"Canada."

The bear nodded before facing forward again going quiet as a few humans and nations began to come into their sight. Carrying a polar bear was one thing, carrying a talking polar bear would just be too weird. Not like anyone would remember long enough anyways.

Canada just kept walking listening in on small tidbits of conversations filling up the hallway. Dinner plans, when their flights were going back home, what they were going to be presenting. They were all mundane topics that held no interest to the Canadian.

He soon rounded the corner slipping into the meeting room unnoticed by Spain and Romano who were talking closer to the doors. Well Romano was fuming at the other while Spain gave him slices off tomato that Romano would pause to chew before beginning his talking with a renewed vigor.

He looked around the room spotting the old Axis Powers talking together over cups of hot tea and coffee while a little ways away England was in his seat pouring over his notes one more time before the meeting actually began.

His polar bear wiggled out of the Canadians arms before making his way over to the northern nation's seat curling up underneath it for a nap. Canada just sighed deciding to walk over to England and say hello.

Said man's eyebrows were scrunched tightly together s he mumbled under his breath. As Canada got closer to him he saw the older country swat the air over his right shoulder almost as if there were something hovering there.

"Good morning England," he spoke up coming to a stop a few feet away from the other.

The other's head snapped upwards looking over at the other nation before scowling. "Well how incredible this is. You actually got here on time for once America."

"I'm not America," Canada told the other, for the millionth time, trying not to look pissed off at the other's mistake. He got it if maybe he was over ten feet away, or if England couldn't see very well. They were close to each other and England could see perfectly fine, _Jesus fucking Christ we don't look so much alike. _

He looked slightly put off for a moment before a slight tint came to both of his cheeks, "Oh yes, Canada. I do apologize. You both look so much alike at times."

_Yeah well maybe if you didn't have your head shoved so far up your ass you'd be able to tell the difference between the two of us. My hair is slightly longer and a different color, fucking hell my eyes are nowhere close to his in color either. I am not a giant asshole who screams everything he says and shoves shit down his own throat like I have a size kink the size of Niagara_\- "It's fine England, it was an honest mistake."

_Go screw._

"How have you been then?" the other turned to look back at his notes only half paying attention once again.

"I've been fine."

The meeting room began to fill with the other countries slowly as England and Canada conversed back and forth. The younger nation watched as France snuck up behind the Brit with a glint in his eye. He held up his finger in Canada's direction as he loomed over the other. He leaned over towards the other's ear allowing his hands to hover over near the lower back.

"And how is my favorite eyebrow monster doing today?" the French nation whispered into the others ear sliding his hands underneath the other, effectively groping the others behind. There was a choking noise followed by a string of curses before France was slapped clear across the face.

A fight soon broke out as England began to choke the French nation threatening to shave off all of his hair then remove his penis.

Canada just sighed whispering out a small goodbye making his way back towards his own seat. The meeting was scheduled to start soon anyways. He grabbed his cold companion off of the floor settling him down in his lap. The small bear kept sleeping only snuggling closer to his friend's chest. A small sigh slipped passed the Canadian's lips as the other nations began to file in.

Spain and Romano walked in together; the Italian looked more than spent after ranting for a good fifteen minutes straight while Spain just had a hand on his shoulder murmuring to him in a quiet tone. China walked in soon after talking on the phone with a large frown splayed on his face. He was followed by Austria and Hungary, the Nordics, Mexico was bugging Portugal. Canada tuned them all out eventually getting out his own papers from his briefcase.

The seat next to him that was for his brother was still unsurprisingly empty. The superpower was going to be late again, even though everyone was in his goddamn city. The room went quiet after a few minutes until only silence filled the space. Canada looked up only to freeze as he saw all of their gazes on him.

"Umm, yes?"

"Well aren't you going to start us off?" Belgium asked speaking into her microphone.

"I," Canada let out a small huff pointing towards his nametag and small flag attached to the table. "I'm Canada, not America. He's late."

The silence continued on for a moment longer before there were collective groans from the rest of the room. Soon it turned into side conversations and bickering as the minutes ticked by. Only eleven minutes later did America slip into the room making his way over to his seat.

"Alright everyone, let's get this show on the road!" he cheered into his microphone with a grin. "Does anyone have a topic they'd like to start with?"

The volume of the room only now increased as different nations shouted out towards the late American. There was complete chaos that caused Kumajiro to wake up with a whine. Germany was about to, as America had put it once, 'flip his literal shit' a loud growl echoed throughout a whole room.

Everyone turned to look at Canada as his polar bear sat back down in his lap after leaning up to use the Canadian's microphone. He soon fell back asleep as everyone else stayed silent.

"Holy shit Canada, nice going!" America cheered slapping his brother across the back with a loud slap, no doubt leaving a hand mark on it. He grumbled out a 'you're welcome' resting his chin on top of his friend's head.

The meeting started up again afterwards Canada frowning the rest of the time not even bothering to say anything.

_Stupid America. _He sniffed, it wasn't time to cry. He should be used to this; he should be used to them forgetting.

It happened often enough.

* * *

Allen watched as James' eyes filled with rage towards the 'nations' of the world. His fists were shaking and his face was turning a slight red in anger at the way they treated the smaller blonde with one stray hair curl. He was beyond anger, beyond rage; he was pissed the fuck off.

"Get Oliver and Jean," he growled over to the other snapping the brunet out of his thoughts.

"What, why?" he asked out of impulse.

"He isn't going to stay there if I can help it."

_He? Oh fuck_, "Wait you are going to bring Canada up here? With all of us? I thought we all agreed way back when that none of them could know we even existed! That is going against everything we try to keep in order and control. It's the whole reason you are on the throne now and not that idiot 'Rome'. Why he was kicked out and destroyed in the first place," Allen ranted out to the other eyes disbelieving.

"We didn't expect one of them to be fading in and out of existence either did we?" he shot back squaring his shoulders. "And you are correct I am in charge here and I am telling you to go get Oliver and Jean so we can bring Canada up here. Then _you_ can get a room ready for our new guest."

"But-"

"_Now._"

There was no more room for argument. Allen just nodded turning on his heal to leave the room. He knew exactly what the other was thinking. His influence looked innocent and rather weak, but that couldn't be the case. He was Canada for fucks sake.

Canada took up the world's second largest landmass only dwarfed by Russia. The nation itself preferred peace to solve the world's problems and seemed too overshadowed by America for most of his life. He seemed content enough even when no one seemed remember who he was.

The boy was sad about it sure, but he put up a mask. He acted docile but there was no telling what actually went on his head. Allen just huffed out of his nose stuffing his hands into his pockets.

James would find out the hard way, he supposed. _The weaker you act the stronger you are._ Oh this would be fun, wouldn't it?

* * *

Canada let out a sigh once the meeting was finally concluded. Nations began pouring out of the doors in groups talking amongst each other with smiles on most of their faces. He just stewed behind packing up his things quietly.

Canada picked Kumajiro up along with his briefcase before quickly vacating the room only a few nations still inhabited. He let out a deep breath once inside the elevator. The numbers ticked downwards slowly until a faint ding was heard, doors sliding open. He quickly walked out nodding to the receptionist with a smile.

Canada stepped out into the frigid New York air with a gust of warm wind from the inside of the building. The sun was already starting to dip on the horizon even if it was only four thirty in the afternoon. He didn't mind the cold, but not getting as much day light could be a bother.

"I wish I could just be in my Pajar's with a cup of cocoa," he murmured out loud, his companion making a small noise in agreement. Canada just sighed before beginning to walk back towards his hotel. He would be staying overnight for the meeting tomorrow then going home.

The Canadian was soon walking back to his hotel nose and cheeks turning a rosy color. He stopped when he heard a loud crash from an ally way. His head whipped around to face it as a loud yell ripped through the night.

There were two figures, one who was pressed up against the wall with his feet only barely touching the ground with the other being the one holding the other man up. There was a hand covering the pinned man's mouth and another fisted in his coat front. He looked terrified.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" he called out taking a step towards the two. They both turned their heads towards him the one against the wall's eyes lighting up in hope in the same moment.

He managed to shove the man away and rush over to Canada hiding behind the personification as the Canadian held his hands out in front of him in a fighting position. Whoever this man was, he didn't deserve it.

"I'm only going to say this once, leave him alone," Canada told the man in the hood. There was a silence before the other let out a low laugh. It was a gravelly noise that one might have if they drank or smoked too much. He reached up for the hood and let it drop.

Canada's face paled as he stared at the face of his old caretaker France. He was scruffier and his eyes appeared bloodshot but it was him. There was a giggle behind him as his legs were kicked out from underneath him. His knees hit the dirty slush of the ground as did Kumajiro. He looked up only to see England's face but with bright blue eyes and freckles.

"Oh poo, your clothes got wet. Don't worry we'll manage to get you some new ones," those were the last few words he heard as his head hit the ground too seeing the other's shoes. He saw Kuma looking angered.

Then there was darkness.

* * *

Matthew let out a groan as he came to. He was surrounded in warmth and resting on something extremely soft. What had happened? He remembered that he was walking back to his hotel. There had been a fight. There was France and England.

He sat up ramrod straight looking around the room he was in. He did a complete double take grabbing for the blankets that had fallen off of his torso. The room looked like it was crafted for royalty, not a prisoner.

The ceiling was high above his head and the floors were polished to perfection. Windows that spanned the entire height of the wall were to his right out looking to a bright blue sky while there was no ground visible. There was a wardrobe full length mirror and a door on the other wall along with an archway and a larger door on the far wall as well.

He appeared to be alone.

Canada let out a small breath beginning to slide out of the large canopy bead he was practically buried in. His feet hit the chilled floor silently as he stood up. He stopped dead realizing what situation he was in. He didn't have any clothing.

He sighed before crawling back under the covers in anger. This was ridiculous. These people, whoever they were, kidnapped him, stripped him down, and put him somewhere in a fucking castle. Just great. He released a semi loud groan of annoyance letting his head flop back over onto the pillows.

The bed was rather comfy, he had to admit. Perhaps this wasn't so bad. They had probably targeted him and if that meant he got to live like royalty it might not be too bad. Or they were planning on buttering him up before he became some consort to a prince who was planning on seducing him or some shit. In which case, fuck no; they'd be getting a new one ripped to them.

He froze once the clicking of boots was heard from on the other side of the archway. Canada shank further into the bed hoping they wouldn't do anything.

"Hey sugar, you awake?" was the drawl from the front of the room. He snapped his eyes forwards only to see America. Or someone who looked enough like him. They had darker skin and darker hair. He couldn't see their eyes either but it was safe to assume they might not be the baby blue his brother usually possessed.

"You are. That's great. The name's Allen Jones. What might your name be cutie?"

Canada glared at the other holding the blankets closer to his body. "Matthew. Matthew Williams."

"Great, you don't have memory loss then," the other replied back with a wave of his hand. "I suppose you are wonderin' what the fuck it is you're supposed to be doing here yeah?"

Matthew nodded once gaze hardening only slightly.

"That makes you an' me both! I ain't got a clue. Any who, I'm guessing you'll be wanting a bath and some clothes. Bathroom is through that door," Allen paused pointing to the door next to the archway. "I'll lay out some clothes for when you're finished so you can get dressed, alright?"

"How is this supposed to be alright? You expect me to do whatever it is that you say without any explanation? I refuse."

Allen looked at the other with a frown. He was trying to be nice here. He could have very well dragged the other out of bed, while still naked as the day he was 'born', and brought him to the whole reason he was here not giving a damn who saw the other's stark naked ass.

"Ya know, it's either you take a bath, put on some clothes, and be compliant or I'll go over there and make you. Who knows where my hands will wander to then," he muttered out the last part letting his sunglasses drop down his nose. The Canadian stiffed; they were a deep brown that seemed to redden in anger.

As if it was even possible.

"I am not going to be getting up while you are in this room," Canada answered back shoulders deflating. There was no winning in this situation. He didn't know where he was or what the people here were capable of.

"Okay, I respect that. I'll be in the next room over. Holler if you need anything," he spoke before turning around and walking back under the archway boots clicking quietly. Canada gulped before darting towards the bathroom door opening it and slipping inside.

There was a lock on the door. He let out a sigh of relief as it clicked shut. The room was filled with silence as his back slid down the door front until Canada was sitting on the ground with his legs pulled up to his chest.

This wasn't happening. This _couldn't_ be happening. He had to have fallen asleep during the meeting or something. _That had to be it._

If he tried to pinch himself he'd wake up. He'd wake up back in the meeting room and everything would be fine. Matthew bit his lip pinching some of the skin on his arm hard. He let out a muffed squeak of pain before letting go leaving a mark from his nails on the skin.

This was real. This was actually happening.

"Fuck me," was all he mumbled letting the back of his head hit the door with a dull thud his eyes closing soon afterwards.

He sat there for a few moments trying to assess the situation. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know if he could escape. He didn't know what these people wanted him for. He didn't know a damn thing other than the fact after this he was probably being brought to the one in charge.

He was so dead.

He needed to take a bath and get the fuck out of this bathroom.

Canada opened his eyes preparing to get up but he froze. In front of him was a pale scared face with one of the lightest shades of blue eyes he had ever seen. They were sitting down in front of him with long pale blonde hair tied back into a loose ponytail. Then it clicked.

It -he- looked like Prussia. He didn't wear the same confident smirk or even hold himself the same but the face matched.

"Are you alright?" was all he asked. Even his voice was less confident. It was small and quiet, full of concern.

Canada opened his mouth then closed it again like a gaping fish before pushing the other back away from his naked body. To his extreme surprise, the other fell back with a dull thud, the back of his head making a 'crack!' noise on the floor. He hadn't even tried to resist the shove.

"The floor is rather cold," he told Canada not moving.

"Who are you?" Matthew asked not moving an inch. This was too weird; _this was way too fucking weird._

"My name is Julian. Most people call me Jules," he answered back still not moving.

"You, you can get up you know."

Julian sat up with a small smile. "Thank you. I ran a bath. It should be warm," he motioned to the large porcelain bathtub.

Matthew nodded, "Could you uhh," he paused seeing the other already covering his eyes with his hands. _This was too creepy._ Matthew got up quickly climbing into the warm water. It felt great against his legs and back, but it was beside the point.

This was all much too weird.

It really, really was.

Within a few moments he felt something being poured on top of his head before hands followed soon afterwards. This man, his best friend's look-a-like, was washing his hair. He opted to stay silent focusing on the wall across from him that had a shelf built in with different types of soaps and shampoos.

"I'm going to dump water on your head now, o-okay?" the other mumbled behind him.

"That's fine," was all he replied allowing his eyes to close.

This continued on a few more minutes as Matthew was bathed by a complete stranger. Once he had gotten out he was handed a towel to wrap around his waist before Julian helped him dry off being careful of his hair curl and bruises on his knees.

"Clothes should be out there for you. I look forward to seeing you again Matthew," he told the other before walking out a separate door, most likely into the room that Allen was in on the other side of the archway.

Canada sighed before shuffling outside back the way he came. Sure enough there was a tee-shirt, button down slacks, underwear, and boots waiting for him along with his glasses. All of the clothes were white. He frowned at his eyewear however; one of the lenses was cracked from his fall.

He quickly put on the clothes and boots before trying to brush out his hair with his fingers. He was continuously trying to not have a breakdown, silently screaming inside of his own head. This was not real, it couldn't be but it was.

Canada didn't understand. At least it couldn't get any worse right?

"Yo, hotcakes you ready?"

Canada looked over at Allen giving him a nod.

"Alright. Now I'm gonna tell you this; if you think ma an' Jules are weird you have something new comin' towards you. I'll keep you safe, so there is no need to worry. We are gonna stop by Oliver's so he can fix your glasses then we'll be going to meet Overlord Douchefuck."

It could. It could get worse.

* * *

America yawned as he listened to the Italy brothers talk in front of him. Romano seemed pissed off while Italy just nodded along to the others rant. America could speak Italian, he could speak a lot of languages really, but he had no desire to listen into their conversation.

England had called him more than twenty times this morning in order to make sure he was awake something about how 'the world's largest country and only official super power shouldn't be late.' Or maybe he said 'shant be late!' Whatever, the guy should try to fall asleep when one half of him was always feeling chilled while the other was always warm. It was hard to sleep like that!

"Ah _Amerika_, what a pleasant surprise," his thoughts were interrupted as the only other nation even close to his size said hello. Russia.

"Not really, we are in my country," he replied back dully. He did not want to deal with this guy's creepy ass today. The Cold War was long over but that left no reason for the Russian to want for them to 'become one' as to be the largest super nation or empire the world has ever known in the last few thousand years.

"I suppose you are correct, however that is not why I wanted to talk. You have been talking with Ukraine a lot recently I've noticed," he began a tight smile adorning his face. America just sighed.

"Yes, I have. We are good friends Russia, as I am with Belarus and Lithuania," he told the other taking a sip of his coffee. The meeting was due to start soon, if the walking icecap could move he'd be grateful. Though, he didn't really have any reason to call the other that when he was as well. Party an icecap however, mind you.

"I see, that is good. Well then I will see you in the meeting _Severnaya Amerika,_" and with that he turned and left. Alfred snorted at the others retreating form. The guy came up to his chin and he felt as though he was the top of the world. No can do, motherfucker.

America continued on into the meeting going down towards the center and lower ring of seats setting his stuff down on his own chair looking over at England's stuff. He had set his tea down and left it there. Now, the nation was still pretty pissed off about being awoken a good two hours before the meeting so he did everything a responsible adult would do; he tipped the cup over and walked away over to France. Nothing else to do until the English-time-bomb went off, so why not let one of his old caretakers in on the fun?

The meeting was soon called to order as Germany announced it into the microphone. There was loud swearing that America tried not to laugh at as England began to fuss over his spilt cup. Eventually everyone was sitting down and waiting.

America sighed before leaning into his microphone, "Well then everyone, good morning, and welcome to the first meeting of this lovely winter season in the Northern Hemisphere! I, The United States of Northern America, will be leading this meeting. I hope that we can all try to get something accomplished today!" he began with false cheeriness. Holy _fuck_ he hated these meetings. "Is there a topic that anyone would like to start with tod-"

He was cut off with a harsh pounding on the meeting room door. Everyone went quiet looking around the room. No one was missing today. Maybe a human was dropping something off or a nation not a member of the U.N.?

"Yeah it's open!" he called watching as the door was opened. His face was enveloped in shock as an albino walked through the door carrying a polar bear of all things.

"Hey guys! Sorry for intruding, even though you should all be excited to see the awesome me, but I found Mattie's buddy out in the snow looking all distraught so I figured why not bring him here? Yo, 'Merica -woah you look taller but- do you know where your brother is?"

You could hear a pin drop in the usually loud meeting room. Both Austria and Hungary were pale as sheets while Germany hadn't moved.

"Uh, yeah I know. I actually wore something more fit for a meeting today. You see, I had planned on going out with Fran' and 'Tonio after this and they said to wear something nice so here I am!" Prussia exclaimed with a grin.

"You knew," was the only thing directed at France and Spain who were both also at a loss for words. Romano was the one who had spoken up his face also looking stricken.

"_Non_, I did not know!"

Spain shook his head.

"Uh guys, is there a problem?" Prussia asked setting the bear down at his feet. Hungary stood up walking over to the other. Prussia put up his hands in defense taking a step back.

"Is that actually you Gilbert?" she all but whispered gripping his shoulders.

"Yeah, you saw me like a week ago. Liz you alri-" he was cut off when she hugged him tight arms shaking slightly.

"_Te jó Isten!_ You're alive," she cried out holding him in a death grip. It snapped everyone out of their silence as cheers and hoots erupted from the crowd. Both Germany and Austria got up and made their way over to the albino as well. Soon he was trapped in a hug with three other people Spain and France not close behind. His little brother, the one who never ever cried, was tearing up while wrapping him and the other two in his arms.

"Wait-wait what the fuck!? Is this some kind of joke!?"

They all stopped looking at the other with confusion.

"Really, how is this funny? _Bruder _you spoke with me this morning. Francis, Antonio, you reminded me yesterday to wear nice clothes. Last time I saw you Hungary you smashed me over the head with a frying pan because I put a frog on Austria's piano that he almost pissed himself over," Prussia exclaimed looking over everyone's faces.

Germany placed a hand on Prussia's shoulder shaking his head slightly. "I don't know where you have been but we haven't seen you since you died when your country dissoluted after World War Two. We have not spoken in over sixty years."

Prussia stopped removing Hungary's arms from his body before grinning. He then burst out laughing at the obscenity of it all. They were trying to prank him, ha fucking _ha._

"Oh really mister 'we haven't spoken in sixty years'", he began taking out his phone. "Explain this then."

He turned his phone around to show a photo of both of them at Oktoberfest drunk as hell.

Germany's face went pale as he took the phone into his hands. "H-how?"

Prussia snorted. "Oh you know Canada stepped forwards after the war saying 'wait a second he can become East Germany!' America then was all like 'that sounds like a great idea dude!' Then after the USSR dissoluted I became the Free State of Prussia. Ring any bells?"

Germany looked at him dead in the eyes, and said with complete honesty, "No."

"Who's Canada?" America asked not really caring about the atmosphere at the moment. He had said Canada and America. He had never had a past assistant named that or anyone in any branches of the armed forces.

"Canada is your brother. Makes really awesome pancakes and carries this guy around," he pointed down at the polar bear who looked very confused and scared, ", is a lot like you in looks but not personality. Your northern neighbor, jeez."

"There is no one north of me Prussia," he replied back snorting with a laugh. "Trust me; I feel the arctic all the time. It's cold as fuck."

Prussia's phone was shoved into Alfred's face. "He's your fucking twin, you idiot."

America looked at the screen frowning a bit. There was the Italy brother's and himself as well as another person. They were holding the polar bear and smiling holding bunny ears over Romano's head as America was doing to him. Both he and this Canada looked similar. Similar facial structure and build but the other's hair was a shade darker and the hair was longer. His glasses were rounder and his eyes appeared to be purple of all things.

A bit like Russia's but darker.

He felt like he knew this man, but he knew he didn't. Canada, _Canada. _He dropped the phone.

_ Matthew._

_ Mattie, _his other half.

He had talked to him yesterday at the meeting because Kumajiro had growled into the microphone quieting the room in the process. He had forgotten his brother, no, everyone had. He was- oh no. Oh dear god _no_. America rushed over to the curl up map on the wall. He was afraid, this couldn't be happening. "Oh god."

He grabbed the pull string pulling it down slowly but surely. Prussia and everyone else watched him and for a second everything seemed normal. But there was a problem.

His name plate read 'The United States of North America.'

On the map, Canada didn't exist.

* * *

End of Chapter One

* * *

_Wow guys, I had planned on releasing this as one maybe two parts but I felt as though you all should get some new material! I am working on a lot of stuff while being super busy so I hope you stayed tune for the rest of the story. Check out my bio for what I plan on writing if you're curious!_

_**Thank you for reading! Reviews are always welcome! **_


	2. Introducing: Fuckwad Supreme & Friends

Canada didn't know what he should have expected when the other had said 'Oliver.' Sure, it was generally an English name. It was a common English name just as much as Arthur could be. This thing -he- wasn't anything close to the face he once knew.

Before he even saw him Canada knew he wouldn't be the same. He had been told no swearing, no chewing with your mouth open, and to always say please and thank you. They were things that Arthur had taught him at a point in time when he was not yet up to the Englishman's waist but never did England follow those rules himself.

England also didn't smell like sugar. Or bake sweets that tasted good. Or fuss over his brother like Oliver did. England got angry at America for talking so loud, for slouching, and for being a general nuisance. Oliver fretted and tried to help Allen stop slouching, tut at him for swearing with a swear jar at the ready, all with a bright smile.

Happy go lucky Oliver was not Arthur Kirkland. They had the same face- but even that was exaggerating it. With bright blue eyes and freckles he might as well have been a younger brother not even a twin. His face still had what appeared to be baby fat.

Oliver appeared to be innocent, but Canada knew first had he wasn't. Not innocent at all.

"I didn't know you'd be bringing Matthew by so soon Allie, you should have told me! I could have made some cookies for him fresh instead of these that I made early this morning," he scolded the brunet hands on his hips.

Canada was trying not to laugh at the picture, he really wasn't. If he had his phone he'd be sure to take a picture to show some of the other's. They'd pay good money to see England in a pink frilly apron of all things. France would no doubt use it for bribery but that wouldn't be his problem in the end.

Then again he didn't know if he'd ever see France again. Or England. Or anyone.

"Don't call me Allie, jeez. Look he needs his glasses fixed so we can get a move on and hopefully get him home sooner," Allen grumbled out crossing his arms. He seemed to be pouting, _like a small child._

"Oh you are taking him to see James so soon? Why not show him around I'm sure it's not every day he'd get to see a castle like this. I think it could be quite an adventure for you t-"

"Oliver."

"Right, right, sorry. Can I see your glasses please?"

Canada snapped out his thoughts nodding like an idiot. "Yes, of course," he answered back quickly handing the other his glasses. Oliver held them with delicate hands letting out a hum.

There was a moment of silence before a loud snap echoed through the space. Oliver handed Matthew's glasses back with a smile. "Here you go!"

They were fixed and back to normal. Canada put them back on carefully blinking a few times. They worked perfectly too. "Thank you."

"No problem! I am terribly sorry for causing them to break before dear. We had orders to get you up here as fast as possible and abduction was simply the fastest method," he explained patting the other's shoulder a few times. Canada didn't want to know how he got that train of thought to that ending. They couldn't have asked, or explained the situation?

"Well, thanks Oliver but we need to get going," Allen told the shorter man before grabbing Matthew by the crook of his arm beginning to drag him back down the hallway.

"Oh, don't you want to have some cupcakes or tea before leaving?" Oliver called out looking distressed.

"Maybe later old man," was the only thing he hollered back dragging Matthew around the corner. They lapsed into silence Allen continuing to drag Matthew down the hall to the blonds' anger. He could walk perfectly fine thank you, but the other's grip was strong.

It was strong like Alfred's. He didn't want to anger this person. He could easily hold up a fight but this wasn't his happy go lucky sibling. This was Allen, the one with brown red eyes.

"I can walk myself you know," he told the other eyeing the hand that was still gripping his arm. Allen snapped out of some kind of trance before he let Canada's arm go. There were bruises where the other's fingers had been.

"Sorry. Oliver's just too much of a dreamer," the other muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"None of your fuckin' business."

Canada went silent again after that. He supposed it wasn't. Even if he felt like he already had a clue.

* * *

"Holy fuck, this can't be happening. Oh god," America began to pace gripping at his bangs. Everyone was looking at him funnily too now. It didn't matter. His brother, his baby brother, was gone and he had forgotten about him. Everyone forgot he existed- he _didn't_ exist anymore.

"America how is this even happening?" Prussia hissed out stepping in front of the other.

"Does it look like I know? What I do know is that I woke up this morning thinking I was the United States of North America! And all of them do too," he pointed towards the other nations. "I thought you were dead Prussia, dead! Just as everyone else does! This is so fucked up. Either England messed the fuck up and sent us to some other universe while also scrambling our memories or he removed Canada from the timeline somehow!"

"That could be a possibility."

"Wait a sec, how do you remember Mattie while no one else did?"

"I don't know either man, no need to be pissed!"

"Why the bloody fuck are you blaming me?" England shouted out still having no clue who this Canada even was.

"Because you always practice those stupid black magic spell shit in your basement," America fired back.

"If anyone practices black magic it's Prussia! He should be dead!" the Brit screamed back pointing a finger in the albino's direction. Prussia frowned at this. "How are we to know that he didn't just do something to control you right now America?"

Murmurs echoed through the crowd after England's statement. Soon Prussia was under pressure from multiple untrusting stares. America looked over at him motioning to Russia with his head. Prussia's eyes lit up for a moment before he nodded.

"Alright, I'll prove it," he told everyone putting his hands into the air, "Russia, I am going to walk over to you and tell you some things. If it doesn't prove anything then I don't know what will."

Everyone looked over at the northern nation going quiet. Russia simply smiled as the other made his way over, a look of uneasiness on the albino's face. Prussia kept his hands in the air as he leaned in and whispered a few things in the other's ear.

Everyone went silent watching the spectacle hoping to catch part of what he was saying. Belarus had a hand over her knifes at the ready just in case. Russia continued to smile as the other kept talking until- he froze.

Russia's face drained of color for a split second before he grabbed the non-nation by his collar hoisting him into the air with one hand, shoving a pipe underneath his chin with the other.

"How did you know these things?"

Prussia struggled for breath as everyone leaned in for the answer.

"October fifteenth, nineteen eighty three; you got drunk after the fact you believed you had finally broken me in and told me yourself. Seeing is how I was East Germany at the time, I was there. The advice I had given you that night was to go after the one you sought most, for aiming for everyone, would never get you anywhere. You'd only fall in deeper before your demise," the other finished letting out a wheeze. Russia dropped him back down to the ground looking miffed.

"He is telling the truth. Something is wrong with our memories," was all he said before sitting back down.

Prussia stood up once the other was finished speaking, rubbing his neck carefully. "So America, what are we supposed to do?"

Once again the eyes of the room were set on the super power as he leafed through a text book of all things. There were always plenty of them in the room, perhaps as a joke, on the different nation's history.

"I don't know. Canada never existed. Ever. There was only a Northern and Southern America back when both of the French and English managed to colonize large parts of the continent. The British got back the North from the French before the South ended up breaking away after the Revolution. They managed to get the North to join them a few decades later after the South's expansion west," he put the book back down running his hands through his hair. "It's as though a similar history happened but with no second North American representative."

"It seems different that through, I mean, didn't Canada only gain independence after being a Dominion for a long ass time?" Prussia asked back ignoring the looks both he and America were receiving.

"Yeah. I suppose it's a bit different then."

"So how are we supposed to do this? Get everyone close to Canada to remember him? Than wha-"

"You need to find him," came a quiet voice from the floor. Everyone turned to look at the polar bear that had been brought in earlier.

"Wait, that thing can talk!?"

"England enchanted him back when Mattie was little so he'd always have someone to talk to," America replied leaning down to pick the bear up. "So little guy, d'you know where Canada is?"

The bear looked up at the other blankly. It blinked once before looking over at France and England. "They looked like them, but not them."

Prussia and America looked at each other frowning a bit. "What do you mean?"

"They called themselves Jean and Oliver. After attack they said, 'This is for his own good.' They said, 'Now we can make him happy.'"

* * *

"Care to explain to me who we are going to see?" Canada finally broke the silence tugging at the hem of his sleeve. The other's boots kept clicking with each step. It was getting unnerving.

"Oh yeah. His name is James. Some people call him Matt though. Probably not anymore, but, that's a different story," the other paused rounding another corner. "He is pretty much the boss around here, 'cause he is a stubborn fucker who honestly doesn't care about what everyone else thinks. It makes it indifferent whether he is in charge or not. No one wants to be anyway."

Canada nodded only in slight understanding. James was the one in charge here. He was probably the reason Canada was here in the first place.

"Is he the reason I am here?"

"In a sense."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Allen stopped looking over at the other with a deep frown. "I can't say it's your fault per chance, but, you know how no one seems to see you or remember you at times?" he asked.

Matthew nodded. "Yes."

"It's 'cause there is somethin' wrong with your intergalactical-make-up or some shit that we all have to fix. James gave the order to get you, yes, but really the thing that's makin' this all happen is the reason you're here," the other explained.

"Why should you all care though?"

"Sometimes you don't want to know the answer to things kid," Allen looked away once again beginning to walk down a different hallway. This one had higher ceilings and had archways every fifteen feet or so.

Canada didn't say anything about how Allen also looked nineteen for he didn't know how old everyone here was. There were a lot of things he didn't know. Matthew didn't like it. He soon snapped out of his train of thought when he heard the creek of doors opening.

Allen grinned at the figure leaning back in a throne at the back of the room. They were facing the ceiling appearing to be asleep.

"The guy never sleeps in bed, I swear," he whispered, ", watch this."

The brunet cleared his throat cupping his hands in front of his face.

"_Yo!__** Fuckwad supreme!**_ I have a guest with your name stamped on his cute little ass!" he hollered out soon afterwards beginning to laugh as the other startled out of his relaxed position, sitting up straight with a loud resounding crack.

"What the hell was that for," Canada hissed out silently urging a blush not to come to his cheeks. He did not want to give Allen the satisfaction of making himself flustered.

"I wanted to introduce you," was all he replied back grabbing the other by the arm once again, soon dragging him to the other figure on the throne.

Canada eyed the man up and down as the throne came closer to the two men who were walking. He practically did a double take.

It was _him._

His face was more developed; his jaw was stronger and his face seemed longer. Light bags were underneath his eyes. His hair was darker and longer but- it was him. If Matthew himself had been maybe twenty two their faces would then be identical.

"So he's awake?" the man spoke up leaning forwards putting his elbows onto his knees. His voice was deep, deeper than Matthew's own.

"No, he's actually sleep walking with his eyes open, James. What the fuck do you think?"

James gave the other a glare before looking over at Canada expression softening for a moment. "Just dandy. You are still on guardian duty Allen, get going."

Allen snorted before starting to back away heels still clicking loudly, "Yeah yeah. Jus' don't eat the kid alive," was all he replied back before making his way out of the room, closing the door leaving the two look-a-likes in silence. It was awkward. Canada just shifted on his feet looking around the room.

James stood up after a few moments walking up to Canada getting into his face. He gripped the others chin despite his protest angling it upwards and turning it around up, down, and sideways in order to see the other's face.

"You have a baby face," he mumbled out poking the other's nose softly. Canada slapped his hand away face contorting in slight anger.

"What does it matter? I want to know why you brought me here."

The taller male looked miffed for a moment before he released a small annoyed grunt. "I brought you here because you are phasing out of existence. I didn't think that was too good of a thing, so I decided I wanted to help you out with your predicament," the other explained while really not explaining anything at all.

"But why do you want to help me? I don't know who you are, where I am, or if I should even trust you people!"

James let out a sigh looking the other over. He understood why the other was asking these questions, but it would be a pain in the ass to explain. "I want to help you because it, in a sense, is my job Matthew."

"Your job?"

"Yes my job."

"And what might that be?"

"My job is to watch over my influence on Earth. That would be you," he responded, patting the other head a bit before letting his arm drop down to his side.

"What do you mean?"

James motioned for the other to follow him as he walked back over to his throne. He sat down before looking over at the other expectantly.

"Well?" Canada asked getting closer, thinking that is what the other wanted. Within a second he was yanked into the other's lap, _with no explanation_, as the other adjusted him so he was sitting with his legs dangling over the left side. Canada stayed silent his face slowly turning a shade of red once the other had stopped.

"A long time ago there was a different Earth you see-"

"Why?" the other practically growled out trying to move away from James. This was ridiculous, he wasn't some small child.

James kept him held down however giving him a bored look. "It's more personal this way. Would you like me to continue or not?"

Canada stopped squirming to look up at the other's face to ask if he was serious, but his face wasn't joking. There was a moment of silence before Matthew let out a sigh. He wanted to know answers; the quicker the other told him, the faster he'd be off the guy's lap.

"Alright continue."

"As I was saying, there used to be a different Earth. It was the one before yours if you must know. However, it was rather violent. The humans there were violent, sick, and starving, for none of the governments that were still around were effective. The ones that were still operational governed over large empires that were never safe or efficient. Those who were weak or injured or old or too young died. It was every man for themselves," he told Canada with a far off look. "The people didn't care about what happened to everyone and everything else for they only cared about the survival of themselves. It was like that for years and years until they found something -someone- to blame. There were many of those 'someone's.' They were supposed to represent the land and protect the people, but they didn't. So, they were killed, for the humans thought that was the problem. But without those beings, the world was no longer able to function, for it had already been on the brink of death. So it faded out of existence, forever lost in time."

Canada shifted nervously. That was a terrifying thing to think about. A whole world lost to pain, suffering, and death. He shuttered as the other continued.

"Because the beings were immortal and never meant to die, the universe gave them a job. A job that was both a second chance and a sentence of eternal suffering," he paused looking down at the smaller male, "They were given the job to watch over those who were going to be born on the new Earth. This new planet was much less violent than the first, and it would give a second chance to its reborn inhabitants. They needed representatives of the land there too, but they couldn't make the old ones do that either. So they made new ones themselves, the embodiments that they could never be. They would be the opposites of them; merciful, compassionate, caring- whatever emotions that were needed in order to ensure the new world would not parish same as the first. They crated them, waited for them to appear in history, before watching over them until the influences days were done with," the other finished off going quiet for another moment.

Canada looked at him with now widened eyes. That couldn't be true, right? But if it was…

"I've got to say you've turned out to be a caring and strong individual Canada. Which is why I am going to be helping you. Does that answer your question?"

"You created me?" Canada all but whispered not listening to the other's question.

James nodded. "Yes, I did."

"So you used to be Canada back in your world?"

"I used to be the Canadian Empire, yes."

Matthew froze once again, face going pale. "Empire?"

"Yes, I was an Empire. I controlled over America, Mexico, France, half of Russia, and Korea," he answered without missing a heartbeat. "The government wasn't very effective, like most weren't, but it was something. I ended up being killed by my own government in the end, after Allen was killed by them too."

Matthew nodded gulping silently to himself. He couldn't imagine that happening to him or Alfred. "So you are going to try to help me stop being invisible?"

"That is the plan. I think we'll be able to start looking tomorrow but I think getting something to eat would be more im-" the other was cut off however when the doors banged open. Canada scrambled out of James' lap, in slight relief, as a blond haired Italian ran over to the throne with a loud shrill cry.

"James! _Dio mio_, Kuro managed to get Jules in a dress and hung him from his ankles in the front foyer!" he cried out. Canada couldn't make out his face too well, they were taken over by rounded sunglasses, but it was one of the Italy brothers. Or one of the creators of the Italy brothers.

"Jesus fuck, again?" James grumbled standing up. "Come on, we need to go deal with some trouble makers," he motioned for Canada to follow him as he began to walk back out of the room to wherever the foyer must be. "Thank you for informing me Flavio."

"Righteo James," the other replied walking behind the man. Canada followed quickly as well as the trio wove their way down hallways until they could hear laughter and sobbing.

Canada gaped at the gathered group of three other people laughing hysterically at the dress clad man dangling from the ceiling by his feet, thus showing off legs and girls' underwear. He was crying loudly trying to get down but he couldn't seem to undo the knots.

"What the ever loving fuck is going on in here!?" James shouted out at the three who all went completely silent. The only thing that now filled the room where Julian's cries. Canada snuck around the outside edge of the room trying to reach the rope as James continued to question the three who had done this.

Julian was soon lowered to the ground until he came to a stop lying on his back silently. His face was bright red in shame tears still slipping down his face.

"Hey, it's alright. It was a dick move they pulled. There is no reason to cry," he tried to calm the other down placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Julian looked up at the other with tear blurred eyes before launching himself into the others arms, clinging to him like a life line. Canada let out a wheeze patting the others back.

"Yeah, that's it Jules. It's alright."

Canada took the moment to look over at the three who had done this only to see the old Axis Powers Trio, or the look-a-likes of them. The one looking like Italy looked bored as hell as James spoke angrily with the three. The 'Germany' had multiple scars on his face along with an expression of indifference while the 'Japan' was wearing the least amount of clothing a person could probably have while looking as though he were trying not to keep laughing.

They defiantly weren't the three he knew.

"So if I ever catch you doing something like this again I'll chain you to the fucking ceiling in a cocktail dress for a _week _and see how you like it," the other finished his rant taking a step back from the trio. "Now get out of my sight and go watch your charges."

The three walked past James with sighs of exasperation. "We were just trying to have fun James! Lighten up!" the Japan called out before the three disappeared out of sight. Flavio was already gone as well leaving the sniveling Jules, James, and Matthew left in the room.

James let out a sigh running a hand through his hair in annoyance. "Jules are you alright?" he asked walking over to the two, raising an eyebrow at the position they were in.

"I'm okay now," he whispered out looking over at the taller male. He rubbed the back of his hand under both of his eyes before crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Sorry about causing a fuss."

"It isn't your fault. How about we all go get some food and retire for the night, start looking into Matthew's invisibility tomorrow?" James asked the two, awkwardly holding out a hand for Matthew to take as Jules stood up himself. Canada took it after a moment's hesitation soon nodding in agreement.

"That sounds alright. I don't think I've eaten since yesterday before the meeting."

"Alright. Let's get going then, I guess."

So the three began to walk back a different way through the large palace, Canada only now noticing it was already pitch dark outside the large windows. Only just noticing the fact the front foyer should have a door where a wall was.

* * *

Later that night, after food had been eaten and goodnights had been given to Jules and James as Canada had walked back into his room, Matthew still laid awake in bed. His mind ran rapid with thoughts about the day's events. Things that had happened seemed normal to his two other companions despite the fact how rude and mean some of the people acted here. Or just downright annoying and creepy.

It had been hectic and boggling; everything that had been revealed that day. These people here had created him and his own friends after they had been brutally killed by their own world. They watched over them in some way from where ever this was.

They were going to help him be normal. No longer invisible.

Matthew let out a sigh shifting onto his right side in annoyance. He didn't know when he'd be coming home. If anyone even noticed he was gone. Didn't know if they'd even be able to help him in the end.

It was too much to take in. It was too much to think about. He closed his eyes once again trying to fall asleep.

A loud creek echoed throughout the room as the door on the other side of the archway and entry room opened. Canada froze reaching over to grab his glasses and silently slip out of bed. He crept over to one side of the archway as he listened to the door reclose and quiet footsteps make their way over to it.

The person walked underneath the archway as Canada tackled them down, holding them down to the ground. He froze once their face could be seen.

"Julian? What are you doing here?" he whispered out quickly getting off of the other trying to help him up. He stopped when he heard the other let out a sniff of sadness. "Uhh, shit, I'm sorry for tackling you down. I didn't realize it was you and-"

"No, it's fine. I was just kicked out of my room," the other interrupted the other before slapping a hand over his mouth, "Sorry, I stopped you from speaking."

"Oh no, it's fine but, you were kicked out?"

"Yeah. My _bruder_ kicked me out of our room so I was wondering if I could stay here tonight?" the other looked at Matthew hopefully wringing his hands together in his lap.

Matthew smiled sadly before nodding, "Of course. The bed is plenty big enough."

Jules smiled at the other before standing up shuffling nervously as the other walked back over and crawled under the covers. Matthew took off his glasses as the other slipped under the covers on the other side.

"Good night Matthew. Thank you," Julian whispered before closing his eyes falling asleep within a few minutes. Canada didn't reply, choosing to stay silent and try to fall asleep himself. The only thought that ran through his mind before sleep overtook him was simple and something he wouldn't remember come morning.

_Maybe it isn't so bad here._

* * *

End of Chapter Two

* * *

_Yeah, yeah, second chapter is out! A bit shorter than the first but I've been super busy, so sorry. Either way: look forward to the next chapter and keep on reading!_

_Reviews are always welcome! _


End file.
